


Life of a Shapeshifter

by Preqame



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Aliens, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preqame/pseuds/Preqame
Summary: Manuuba Gibutsu ( a.k.a Fake Tsurugi ) has to try his best not to get caught by Earth Eleven. Tenma made it harder than he realized and learned things about Tsurugi he didn't know before.
Relationships: Matsukaze Tenma/Manuuba Gibutsu, Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Kudos: 17





	Life of a Shapeshifter

**Author's Note:**

> My brain go brrrr at funny go galaxy happenings. I didnt find a tag for manuuba/tenma I'll do that on my pc

Manuuba has infiltrated Earth Eleven and has successfully been watching from the sidelines. He was surprised he hasn't been caught yet but he wasn't the type to doubt his own capabilities. Manuuba could rely on the data that Ozrock and the others have provided them with, he just had to be smart and situational about it. The thing was… Manuuba couldn't play soccer. Even with all the data and information about Tsurugi's plays, he wasn't the athletic type and couldn't imitate the boy's hissatsus even if he tried. Every match has been a close call for him, and he thanked God that Earth Eleven's been surprisingly gullible and trusting of 'my' words.

Despite all that, Manuuba was being dragged away by Earth Eleven's captain, Tenma. The data showed Tsurugi and Tenma being rivals and an almost perfect balance of power and teamwork. So why the hell was Tenma holding his hand and rushing Manuuba towards his room? It couldn't be… did he find out? Was Manuuba going to be outed right here, right now. No… the alien relaxed his tense form and continued to go along with this, he realized Tsurugi's data was last updated months ago and they're scheduled to send a new version to Manuuba soon.

Manuuba tried his best to fit the role in the current situation. "Erm...What's the matter, dragging me off like this right after training?" Thankfully playing a cool and almost monotone voice was easier for Manuuba. Tenma only pouted and told 'Tsurugi' to be patient and wait until we got into his room. It was some sense of urgency Manuuba felt from his 'captain', and there wasn't anything in the logs that predicted this behavior from the boy. Manuuba had to rely on his improv ability.

'Tsurugi' didn't know what to expect when Tenma basically pushed him into the room, looking out the halls before closing the door on both of them. He braced for impact, confrontation, anger, anything that would come from this scene. What Mannuba didn't expect was Tenma clinging onto him and holding 'Tsurugi's' face before planting a quick kiss on his lips.

Manuuba didn't know how to react. Should he… kiss back?

He watched as Tenma pulled back with a soft and worried face, Manuuba didn't recall Tenma's outward expression to be so sulling. Nor did he know the two teammates had this kind of relationship, it must've been too recent for the data to catch up-

"Tsurugi.." Tenma broke his thoughts. 'Tsurugi' responded with a soft curious grunt. "I know you haven't been feeling well and we promised each other to help each other out with these things!"

Time to use improv. "I'm sorry Tenma.." he started. "I think the foreign planets are affecting my psyche too much." A plausible excuse, especially for how weak these humans were built.

"I know, I assumed that but-" Tenma clung onto 'Tsurugi's' jacket. "-to suddenly stop spending time with me… I'm trying really hard not to worry and give you space." His tone was painful. Manuuba cursed at himself for his lack of accuracy in character, but he didn't expect a twist like this. Nay, wasn't trained for a situation like this. Manuuba had a small knowledge of Human bonds and romantic relationships, but there isn't a challenge he'll back down on either.

Manuuba noticed he was taking too long to respond and opened his mouth slightly. "I should've told you sooner.." he started off and cursed at his mind. "..I've been really distracted and put our relationship at risk." That sounds good right? Tenma looked right through 'Tsurugi's' eyes, Manuuba wanted to laugh at how his 'partner's didn't even memorize Tsurugi's original eye color.

"You're usually really excited to come back my room after long practice hours," Tenma continued. Is that so? Manuuba was stuck in thought and did the next big thing his brain could think of, he hugged Tenma and used his hand to cradle the boy's head. For humans, actions speak louder than words at times… right? God, he might ruin the relationship between Tenma and Tsurugi, but that isn't really what he was paid for so Manuuba didn't really care at the end of the day. Manuuba felt awkward when Tenma started shaking in 'Tsurugi's' arms and sniffled.

Gross. Human fluids.

"...It's been overwhelming lately and my mind is hazy, can you refresh me on things? Is there something you want to do together?" 'Tsurugi' said, hoping it wasn't too out of character and direct. Tenma wiped his nose on 'Tsurugi's' sleeves and Manuuba wanted to cry. He let Tenma face him again and regain composure.

"Uhm.. can we just lay down together? I really missed doing that." Tenma's eyes looked like those of a puppy.

Manuuba pondered but gave his best shot at a reassuring smile for the boy. "Of course." Tenma's mood almost immediately changed and he excitedly threw his windbreaker to the side and climbed into bed, waiting for 'Tsurugi' to follow suit. Manuuba sighed and copied his emotions but in a way 'Tsurugi Kyousuke' would, slick and stoic while hanging his jacket on a nearby chair before climbing into the bed. Tenma raised the blankets over them and Manuuba reached to hold the boy, leaving no hesitation as to not worry the captain furthur.

"Oh? You want to be the big spoon today?" Tenma turned his head with a smile. "I don't mind of course!"

Manuuba lay there for a second. What side of Tsurugi does he not know of?

"...in a bit we can switch." 'Tsurugi' mustered himself to say. Tenma turned around and nuzzled into 'Tsurugi's' chest. Humans liked physical content so Manuuba continued to stroke Tenma's hair. It was weird to him how humans were covered in this soft material.

He heard Tenma take a deep breath and push his nose deeper into 'Tsurugi's' shirt. "Man… a lot of things changed, you don't even reek of sweat like usual! Or carry your trademark Tsurugi smell!"

"Trademark Tsurugi smell?" He tried to convey an offensive tone, but was genuinely curious as to what Tenma meant.

"Yeah! You usually use fruity shampoo...did you run out? It's like you're not using it at all." Tenma pressed into 'Tsurugi's hand.

"...I've been provided with a new scentless one, there were issues with my last. It gave me a weird rash." Manuuba said. Yeah, good answer. To be honest his species didn't need to go through the standard hygiene procedures like humans did, and hasn't showered even once before his infiltration. Also the chemicals do irritate him, that wasn't a lie.

"You're more fragile than expected huh?" Tenma said. What was that supposed to mean? 'Tsurugi' grunted and brushed the comment off. Tenma sure talks a lot, Manuuba just wanted to enjoy the break. He flinched when he felt Tenma's hand stroke the back of his head in return, and Manuuba shuddered. The human receptors were foreign to Manuuba and he didn't know how to feel about it, yet again, it was pleasant in some way he hated to admit. Tenma's hands danced in between 'Tsurugi's' neck hair and dragging it upwards, pressing his fingers down and giving 'Tsurugi' a soft head massage.

"Your hair is still soft at least…" Tenma states. That's good, Manuuba thinks. He felt a small tang of emotion in his chest, the human body working against Manuuba's favor. It was both attachment and guilt that was growing. Tenma started to softly scratch his scalp and Manuuba couldn't stop a purr from coming out.

Humans don't purr.

But for some reason that didn't stop Tenma. He only continued to play with 'Tsurugi's' hair. Either too distracted to catch the mistake or just didn't seem out of place enough for the boy. Manuuba was just embarrassed to let his guard down, the lowered guard of his human body would be more of a challenge than he thought. But again, he needs his responses to be realistic. Tenma pressed his forehead against 'Tsurugi' and interrupted Mannuba's thoughts for the second time today. The alien sighed in his mind and played his role, kissing Tenma on the cheek. Tenma closed the eye above the cheek in response with a soft giggle. Manuuba's human's ears enjoyed the sound at least.

Manuuba closed his eyes and felt Tenma shift higher and became the 'big spoon'. It felt...interesting being held by someone smaller than you, or in Manuuba's case, being held at all. He couldn't help but notice his eyes getting heavy, the fatigue of keeping up his role and the recent events were finally hitting the alien. Tenma seemed to notice.

"Hey Tsurugi," he said softly. "Take it easy okay...if we're going to save the galaxy; I want to do it with you, together." Tenma said. Manuuba contemplated for a bit but was also quite tired, he nodded and let his human instinct kick in and nuzzle back into Tenma's chest. Tenma's hand was gently rubbing at 'Tsurugi's' back in a circular motion, repeating, his fingers traced the fabric like a crescent. It mesmerized the alien.

Before he lost consciousness … he thought to himself. That maybe his people didn't have to fear both Faram Obius and Ozrock. Earth Eleven has come so far with collecting all the crystals, the feeling of guilt was starting to settle in again. He knew his job was going to betray Earth Eleven soon. Now he was hesitant about it. The warmth of Tenma's body was strangely reassuring towards the alien. Maybe there was hope left in the galaxy. 'Tsurugi' fell asleep in Tenma's arms.

\---

Manuuba shot himself out of bed the moment he was awake. Not sudden enough to wake up Tenma either, but last night was too weird for him. Not in a bad way either, just… really embarrassing. Tenma wouldn't find it weird either, they were technically sleeping in and Manuuba didn't want to be late for breakfast. Humans are fascinating at the way they handle their food and there was no way Manuuba was going to miss out. Plus, 'Tsurugi' is expected to come to breakfast on time. This was already highly unusual.

"Well, someone slept in." A sharp comment from what he assumed was Minaho, Manuuba's biggest threat. The runner up sitting right next to him was Matatagi, another person Manuuba had to be wary around.

"Did you and your /boyfriend/ have a fun time last night?" Matatagi said mockingly, which Manuuba couldn't catch first thing in the morning and responded without thinking.

"Not really. He held me all night and only now could I finally catch my breath." 'Tsurugi' said. Soon after he heard Matatagi choke on his drink and Minaho awkwardly rubbed at the forward's back.

"What?" Matatagi yelled.

It took Manuuba a minute to realize that Tsurugi's and Tenma's relationship hasn't been revealed to the public yet.

And he did just that. Don't panic. "So what?" 'Tsurugi' glared daggers at Matatagi in response to his shock. 

"I kinda knew you two had a thing."

"Does that mean I win the bet?"

"Are you feeling better now Tsurugi?"

He ignored the remarks of the others. Manuuba hoped he hadn't made things too difficult, for Tenma and himself. He looked away from the others, wanting to focus on his breakfast for the rest of the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tsurugi with a gun, what will he do?


End file.
